My Hero Academia: A Special Day
by sguimba
Summary: While having some free time for a day, Todoroki finds himself invited by Nejire Hado to help her look after Eri for a day. On this day, he finds he has much more in common with her than he thought and gives her a new hero to look up to.


In Gym Gamma, a large eruption sound was heard. In the inside, Kirishima was panting as he came to his knees with shattered ice all over him. He also had some visible marks, which were giving off a slight amount of smoke. In front of him, Todoroki put down his left arm.

"So, you think we should call it a day?" He asked his sparring partner, who let out a loud sigh and sat on the floor.

"Yeah, you're right." Kirishima agreed. "Damn. Since I saw TetsuTesu train his quirk to be resistant to fire and ice, I was hoping that I could get mine to do the same. But it still looks like I have a long way to go."

The sturdy hero's mention of his steely counterpart made Todoroki think back towards his match against him and how he had been unable to properly control his flames once he unleashed their full might. Ever since then, he had vowed to gain more mastery over his left side.

"Don't worry about. You're not the only one." The half cold- half hot hero answered, which made his sparring partner grin.

"True. We both gotta push our limits to be the best heroes we can! It's what a real man would do!" Kirishima exclaimed.

After entering the locker rooms and getting changed, the two students had exited Gym Gamma and had entered the dorms. They then stopped as it was time for them to part ways.

"Thanks a lot for being my training buddy, Todoroki. I'm just going to head to the showers and maybe take a nap." Kirishima said. "You got anything planned?"

Todoroki shook his head. "No, Not really. But a nap doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"All right. Later man!" The red-haired youth said as he walked in the opposite direction, leaving his classmate behind.

Todoroki stuffed his hands in his pocket, wondering what to do next. Before he could decide, he then heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Oh, Todoroki!" Nejire Hadou said from behind, causing Todoroki to turn to see her. Next to her, was a shy looking little girl. He recognized her as Eri, the girl who Midoriya had helped save during his internship. Hadou had also taken part in the raid to rescue her along with Kirishima. Hadou then approached Todoroki, while Eri seemed timid.

"Hado. Hello." The stoic student simply greeted in his usual fashion.

" How are you? What are you doing?" Hado questioned .

"I'm doing fine.I just finished some practice training at Gym Gamma and was thinking about what to do." Todoroki answered. He noticed Eri again and glanced, which made the girl a little timider, as she got behind Hado and avoided eye contact. "What are you doing with her?"

"Oh, Togata was busy today and he asked me to look after Eri for him since Amajiki wasn't available ." Hado explained. "We were just planning on heading out."

Suddenly, the blue-haired girl eyes widened.

"Hey hey, you're not doing anything right? Why don't you come with us?" Hado suggested with enthusiasm.

This suggestion made Todoroki slightly surprised. "I guess I could do that. I just need to get changed." The first-year student agreed. He glanced once more at Eri, who still had the same shy expression.

"Great! We'll wait for you outside!" The third-year student replied before she turned to Eri. "Let's go, Eri."

"Ok…" Eri replied in a small voice as she and Hadou turned away.

Todoroki moved in the opposite direction. With his back turned, he didn't notice Eri turn around to get another look at him

Later, Todoroki got dressed for the winter weather and headed down towards the entrance of UA, where Hado and Eri were waiting, with the elder student smiling upon seeing him. They were also wearing winter clothes

"So, let's get going!" The member of the big 3 cheerfully said but she then stopped herself and turned down to Eri.

"Oh, right. I should introduce you." She remembered. "Todoroki, have you met Eri?"

"I saw her briefly when Togata brought her by to visit." Todoroki responded. "But we haven't formally talked."

"Then now is a great time!" Hado decided. "Eri, this is Todoroki. He's also working hard to be strong hero and he definitely will be! His dad is the current number 1 Hero!"

"Really?" the small girl wondered in a timid but somewhat interesting voice.

"Yeah." Todoroki quickly answered with disinterest. While he understood that his dad was trying to change for all the years of abuse he had put him and his family through, he still hadn't exactly forgiven him for his actions and still wasn't too comfortable talking about him.

"What's the plan for today?" The icy hot youth asked, eager to change the subject.

"I planned on taking Eri out to give her a view of the city. "The Wave Motion user answered before she turned to her small companion. "You've never really explored it, right?"

Eri shook her head, which made Hado give her a wide smile.

"Well then, today's going to be amazing! There's so much to see!" She promised, earned her a small smile from Eri. "Let's start!"

Hado then led Eri and Todoroki out of UA

The three of them wandered around the city for a bit, with Hado looking around for a good place Eri might like. Eri was right by her side while Todoroki followed until senior student stopped in front of a large nearby park. There were quite a few people there, but it wasn't crowded due to the civilians being spread out. Individuals ranged from adults to children either building snowmen, throwing snowballs or people just sitting and relaxing around.

"Here looks like fun." Hado commented as she stood on an isolated area covered in heavy snow. She then noticed that Eri was focusing on something. "Eri, what is it?"

"Those things...what are they?" She asked, pointing directly at the snowmen.

"Those are snowmen. It's when you take a bunch of snow on the ground and use it to build a person of your own. It's tons of fun, do you wanna try?" The Wave Motion hero asked.

"Yeah." the small child answered which led to Hado backing up to give her some room. Eri then crouched down, alongside Hadu. She looked around to see what everyone else was doing to get an idea of what to do. Eri began to gather up as much snow as she could in her hands to try and make a pile. However, the snow moved down as soon as she let her hands go. This puzzled her and caused her to try and make a pile two more times. She had no luck with either

"It's not working.." The white haired girl said, slightly dejected.

"Don't give up, Eri, just keep trying." Hado encouraged. "With enough practice, you'll get to it."

Todoroki saw the whole thing and approached the two of them. He then crouched down alongside them. "Here, let me help." He offered as he took his right hand near Eri's pile.

The snow started to rise, much to Eri and Hado's delight. Using his power, the ice wielding hero crafted a generic-looking snowman in no time.

"Wow, thanks a bunch Todoroki!" His senior praised. "I almost forgot you could use your quirk like that."

"Don't mention it." Todoroki said in response "I left it plain looking so she could decorate it any way she'd like."

"Good thinking." Hado agreed as she took Eri up to where the snowman's face could be. She then made a standard snowman face with her fingers and turned to Todoroki.

"Uhm..Mr. Todoroki, could you use your power to help me again?" The shy kid requested.

"Of course, what do you need me to do?" Todoroki replied with a small nod.

With Hado still holding her, Eri motioned for the son of the number 1 hero to hover his hand on the top of the snowman, generating more ice on the top to create features on the snowman's head. She would direct how his hand move until he stopped it after a place she was satisfied.

"This good?" He questioned, which made Eri nod.

"Mr. Todoroki, if it's ok with you, do you mind making another snowman? " The young civilian politely asked. " And help me with that one?"

"Not a problem." The 1st year student said in agreement while he created another snowman in no time. Again with Eri directions, Todoroki adjusted how the top looked until Eri was satisfied and she made the face herself. When he was done, two snowmen were standing while Hado put Eri down

"Nice work you two." One of the big 3 complimented. She then closely looked at the two snowmen, particularly their heads. "Something about these two looks familiar."

"I agree." Todoroki commented, as he too examined the top of the snowmen.

"That's because that one over there is Mr. Deku. And the other one is Mr. Mirio." Eri explained as she pointed to the two snowmen.

Todoroki and Hado looked at the snowmen once more and saw that the two of them had Midoriya and Togata's hairstyle respectively. The realization then hit them at full force

"Ah,I see it now! That is so cool, Eri!" Hado gushed, which caused Eri to beam.

"Very creative." Todoroki commended. _"Midoriya must mean a lot to this girl." _He then let out a smile.

"We should take a picture." The cheerful third year student suggested as she pulled out her phone to snap a photo of the snowmen. "Togata is going to love this!"

The three of them then moved from the snowmen to allow Eri a chance to play at the park a bit more. She put herself on the swings while Hado pushed her and rode the small merry go round, with the latter joining her as well. Todoroki stood by and just observed the two of them

After Eri had played in the park for about half an hour, Todoroki and Hado took her further around the city. While they did, the elder student turned towards the child who was in her care

"After all that playing, you must be kinda hungry, right Eri?" Hado asked.

"A little." Eri replied.

"There's plenty of places to go around here. Is there anything you'd like?" The periwinkle headed heroine questioned.

Eri looked down for a while before she lifted her head up to answer.

"Could I have a candy apple?" The little one finally decided.

Hado looked around quickly to see if there were any. "Candy apple?" She repeated. "I don't see any around."

"A few blocks ahead, there's a sweets shop around. I've seen it a couple of times going around this area and it's a short walk from here." Todoroki suddenly brought up. "They should sell them there. "

"Really?! You're a lifesaver again Todoroki!" Hado cheered. "I'll go on ahead to check it out. I can trust you to look after Eri, right? Don't get into any trouble."

Hado then went on ahead, leaving Todoroki with Eri. He looked down at the young girl, who still seemed reserved, with a slightly unsure expression.

"We should find somewhere to sit."He suggested. The quiet hero then noticed a bench which was across. With Eri close by, he walked towards it and the two of them sat down.

The little kid appeared sheepish as she just looked down. _"I thought helping her out with my quirk would make her more comfortable around me, but I guess she doesn't open up to people easily. In that case, I should-"_

Todoroki's train of thought was interrupted by Eri speaking.

"Mr. Todoroki...thank you for helping me with my snowman." She shyly but sincerely said.

Todoroki found this somewhat unexpected. She wasn't as reserved as he initially thought after all. In response, this caused him to smile a little.

"It's nothing. I was happy to help." He responded. "So, you made one of Midoriya, huh? He must be really important to you."

"He is." The horned youngster replied, her tone of voice turning more cheerful. "He and Mr. Mirio helped save me and brought me to the school. He also helped me laugh and smile again and he gave me my first candy apple. I'm really glad that I met him."

Todoroki smiles' grew slightly wider due to hearing Eri's words.

"Yeah, that sounds like Midoriya." Todoroki agreed. "I'm glad that I met him too. He also helped me a lot as well. If it wasn't for him, I would still have trouble accepting my power. "

Todoroki's words made Eri curious as she turned towards him.

"He helped you with your power too?" She curiously asked. " That's how he helped me. Most people had always told me that my power was cursed a but Mr. Deku...he was the first to call it beautiful. He said my power is special and I can use it to good things So I'm going to try my best and make my power work."

The first year hero in training took considered how Eri had described Midoriya's influence on her. Like her, he had also helped Todoroki come to terms with a power he had despised his entire life. He and this girl had more in common than he would have ever thought.

"He really is a good friend." Todoroki agreed before he turned to Eri with a warm expression. "And if you're a friend of Midoriyas, then it must mean that you and I will be good friends then too. "

Todoroki's word brought a smile to Eri's face, who happily nodded.

Hado was walking back towards the area and noticed that Todoroki and Eri seemed closer than before based on their expressions, which piqued her interest. "Hey, hey, you two seem to be getting along well!" She pointed out, which caused the two of them to turn towards her. "What happened? What did you talk about? I wanna know!"

"Mr. Todoroki told me how Mr. Deku is also a good friend to him too!" The small girl cheerfully explained. "Mr. Deku helped him with his power, just like me!"

"Is that so?"The usually curious heroine responded before she turned to Todoroki with a happy look."It's a good thing you came then since you have something in common with Eri!"

"I'd agree with you on that." Todoroki commented.

"Oh, by the way, you were right, Todoroki. The sweet store was around the corner and I found some candy apples! I got one each for all 3 of us!" Hado announced as she displayed the treats.

Eri's face brightened as she eagerly took it. The third member of the big 3 then offered one to her younger schoolmate before she started to enjoy her own. Todoroki then joined them as he started to eat his candy apple, which he found himself liking quite a bit.

Once the Candy apples were finished, the 3 of them resumed their journey around the city, looking around to see what else the city could offer. While they did, Todoroki spotted a gift shop on his right, which gave him an idea.

"Hold up." He said.

Todoroki's words made his two companions stop to face him.

"What is it?" Hado questioned.

"I saw a gift shop and it got me thinking. Maybe we should go in there and get Eri a souvenir." The dual color haired teen suggested. "Like you mentioned, it's her first time exploring the city and she should have something to remember it by."

Todorki's suggestion brought a smile to Hado's face and Eri's as well.

"That's a great idea, Todoroki!" The cheerful youth agreed. "What do you think, Eri?"

"I would...really like that." The usually reserved child said, with enthusiasm growing in her voice.

Todoroki led the two of them towards the gift shop he saw from earlier and the trio entered it. Upon entering, Eri was in total awe by seeing all sorts of fancy things. Hado then looked down to the young girl while Todoroki just looked on

"So, what were you thinking of getting Eri?" She asked,  
"I'm not sure." Eri admitted as she took a look at the very large area. "There are so many pretty things in here."

"Take your time. It's fine." Her main chaperone told her.

Todoroki scanned around the area as well for a bit until his eyes landed on a shelf. There, he saw a snowglobe.

"Eri, what do you think of that?" The student with heterochromia then said,

Todoroki's suggestion caused his small friend turn to see what he was talking got a look at the snowglobe and her eyes widened and she froze as she was mesmerized by its beauty. She then walked closer towards it. When Eri reached the shelf, she looked up to see the snowglobe, which Todoroki took and handed it to her. In her hands, the kindergarten-aged civilian continued to take in the snowglobe's appearance.

"Wow, that's pretty!" Hado gushed before she turned to Todoroki. "Good eye, Todoroki!"

"So, is it to your liking?" Todoroki asked Eri.

Eri then turned to her other chaperone with a very joyful look and nodded. "Yeah. I really like this. Having this would make good memories." She happily expressed.

"That's a great choice!" The last of the Big 3 agreed."Let's go get it!"

With Eri having picked her gift, the small group headed to the cashier to pay for Eri's gift. Just before they were about to, the glass door entrance suddenly burst open with sheer force, startling everyone in the store. Eri shut her eyes in fear and panic, while Hado quickly covered her. Reacting with great speed, Todoroki generated a small wall of ice to protect himself, Hado, Eri, the cashier and other nearby bystanders.

In the back, other shoppers stood in fear, while Todoroki's ice wall decreased in size to give him a better look at what caused the blast. From the crashed door, a group of men dressed in clothes that gave of a playing card motif appeared, with the one wearing a crown taking center, indicating he was the leader.

"Perfect. The things in this place must be worth a fortune and no heroes around!" He declared. "Spread out and take as much as you can!"

"Got it, boss." One thief said

Behind Todoroki's ice shield, Hado put down a still frightened Eri and turned to her.

"Eri, you need to stay here." Hado told her. "Todoroki and I will handle this."

Eri nodded her head in agreement, but she still looked scared.

"It's going to be fine. Just stay out of sight." Todoroki reassured.

As the gang prepared to carry out their raid, the two heroes interrupted their path, which puzzled them and caused them to stop in their tracks.

"This may surprise you, but if you want things from this shop, you'll have to pay for them like everyone else." Todoroki informed the criminals.

"What? Is this guy trying to be funny?" One of the irritated members said who resembled a komodo dragon. "Get out our way!"

"This is Eri's first day exploring the city and we won't let you ruin it!" Hado declared, causing the group of hoodlums to be frustrated.

"Hey, you said there would be no heroes around!" One member complained to the boss.

"Quit your whining. It's only two of them anyway and they don't look like much." The leader ordered. "Hurry and go!"

The group of villains then faced their two adversaries, preparing to attack, while Todorokia and Hado readied themselves for a fight. Eri peered from the ice shield, still wearing a worried expression.

One of the villains attacked first, extended his fingernails as if they were long claws towards the duo. Luckily, the dual quirk wielding student generated a wall of ice, stopping the elongated daggers in their tracks.

"What?" The villain exclaimed. "My attack can't get through!"

"Don't worry, I'll smash through that ice!" One of his comrades boasted.

This villain revealed two whips, which then started to glow purple . He then smashed them down, shattering through Todoroki's ice, leaving him and Hado vulnerable. The two of them covered their faces due to the force of the ice blowing.

"Judging from how strong that blow, his quirk must be able to increase the density of things he touches." Todoroki quickly deduced

"They're mine!" The whip villain declared as he tried to hit the two combatants

Hado flew using her quirk to avoid damage while Todoroki pushed himself away using a trail of ice, which took the force of the whips. The nail villain then saw he had a clean shot at his younger foe and tried to impale him. Again, Todoroki made a small ice barrier to block his attack as he raised his right hand. The villain didn't stop there. He then began to sprint around the area while moving from side to side and extending his claws back and forth, trying to find an opening. In response, Todoroki kept generating ice shields and was put on the defensive. Meanwhile, the whip villain noticed Hado and tried to whip her while mid-air. The energy projecting heroine avoided each g hit due to her superior reflexes.

"Stand still!" The villain ordered as he kept trying to hit his target but to no avail.

"You won't get me like that!" Hado taunted while also sticking her tongue out.

The villain ground his teeth and this time, he brought his whips to Hado's both sides to trap her. However, as the whips got closer, his target released two small golden waves from her hands, shattering them.

"What?!" The villain shouted in disbelief

Hado now had a clear shot and using only a mere five percent, she fired an energy wave from her right hand, knocking the villain square in the chest. This sent him crashing out of the shop and into a lamppost. He was rendered him out cold.

Back inside, the nail villain continued his assault on Todoroki, whose ice left no room for him to get a hit.

"I've fought an enemy who fights like you." The serious hero in training dismissed. "And I've learned since then.

Todoroki sent a slide of ice on the ground beneath the nail villain, causing him to slip and fall to the ground. He then immediately extended his hand to the floor. This caused a pillar of ice to erupt from beneath and encase the villain in an ice trap.

The rest of the gang seemed shocked at how two of their members had been defeated quite easily but they were determined to carry out their goals.

"They just got lucky!" The Komodo Dragon looking man said. "If we rush them, they won't stand a chance!"

True to his words, the Komodo villain lunged at Todoroki with feral speed, who countered with a wave of ice. However, due to his animalistic physique, he was able to maneuver around the ice and get closer to him. He then tried to repeatedly slash his foe, who managed to evade the villain's strikes. Todoroki jumped back and started using his left side to unleash a stream of flames. However, the flames didn't seem to have much effect as the villain easily plowed through the fire and he ensnared Todoroki with his tail.

"Hahaha! You idiot, heat won't have any effect on me!" He sneered. "I enjoy hot temperatures.

"I figured." The calm fighter replied. "But now you're close enough for me to do this."

Todoroki placed his right hand on the villain's chest and unleashed a wave frost through his body. Due to his lizard physiology, his body functions began to slow down. His tail unwrapped Todoroki as his consciousness started to slip away.

"D-damn…." He muttered before he passed out on the ground

Meanwhile, another villain was facing off against the periwinkle headed heroine alongside two others. With his quirk, he collected the broken glass that was around the area and fired the shards at his target. When the attacks came, Hado spread her arms out, releasing two small waves from her hands which dispersed the shards away, breaking them into smaller glass dust. The villain grits his teeth and called more glass towards him. This time, he formed two small shields. While he did this, his two companions fired a laser ray from their palms and mouth respectively, which Nejire-chan gracefully avoided mid-air.

"You two! Give me your attacks!" The glass crook ordered his two allies while also raising his two shields.

The two other criminals each stood on his side and fired their beams towards the glass shield. Due to the reflective properties of glass, their beams were absorbed. The villain raised his two shields ahead and fired one redirected blast at the flying girl. In response, Hado released a small wave from her hands to keep the blast at bay until it was canceled. She prepared to fire a blast of her own

"Just try it!" The villain boasted while raising his shields. "I'll reflect the light off your blast and hit you with your own power."

The soaring heroine then smirked and unleashed a spiral wave towards the villain When it reached him, an explosion happened, startling his two partners. When the smoke cleared, the glass villain was standing while groaning before he collapsed on the ground, his shields completely destroyed. Frozen by the sight, the other two villains backed away before a wave of ice trapped their feet.

"What the? I can't move!" one of them shouted, before he turned to see Todoroki standing not too far and realized he had trapped them.

Then, two smaller energy waves crashed into them, sending them flying to the ground and unconscious.

"Hey,hey, for villains, these guys aren't very good at acting like it." Hado commented as she flew down next to her younger schoolmate. "Maybe there should be a villain school to teach them how."

"A villain school would never happen seeing as it would teach them to break the law and not to mention, the idea creating more villains is dangerous.' Todoroko seriously replied, clearly missing Hado's joke, which made her a little surprise to how dense he was.

"Now, I think it's just those two." The dual eye colored hero announced as he and his senior classmate turned to see the last remaining villains.

The boss looked on his frustration while his subordinate gulped. The leader then scanned around while Todoroki and Hado closed in on him and his lackey.

_"Damn, they took out almost all of my gang. I'm cornered."_

When the leader turned to his right, he saw that coming from the ice sculpture ahead was a frightened little girl peeking out.

_"What the? A kid? Wait, if they're heroes, then that means..."_  
A malicious smirk appeared across the leader's face. He then started chuckling. This confused the two heroes in training as they stopped in their tracks

"Heh, you two...are too cocky!" He shouted as he unleashed from his palms, which had two open holes, powerful blasts of compressed steam...headed straight towards Eri. This sight caused the heroic pair distress while Eri was frozen with terror.

"Eri!" Hado cried out.

_"I can't make an ice shield as the steam will go right through it. I'll have to dive in myself!"_ Todoroki thought with determination.

From behind, the flaming and freezing hero propelled himself with ice towards Eri's location and snatched her in his arms just before the blast hit. Instead, the ice behind Todoroki took the brunt of the blast, which caused a strong force that blew Todoroki and Eri to the ground. He then picked himself up while holding the civilian child, who was awestruck

"Amazing, Todoroki!" The powerful heroine claimed before she turned her attention back to the villains, who were already in the process of escaping.

"Oh no you don't!" She exclaimed as she flew to pursue the two rogues.

The boss and the subordinate ran with Hado quickly gaining on them. In response, the grunt turned and his right arm puffed up with spikes and he jumped in the air to try and hit Hado. She easily countered this with an energy blast, slamming the villain down. He was out, leaving just the boss, who panicked more while running. Before he could get farther, he suddenly found his feet frozen.

"What the hell?!" He proclaimed. Both he and Hado looked to see Todoroki, who was still carrying Eri, getting closer. The still surprised girl was looking up at her rescuer while his head was down, preventing his eyes from being seen.

"Hado, take Eri." Todoroki simply said, which prompted her to fly down next to him while he handed Eri over. Todoroki then approached the boss, who struggled against the ice.

'You think I'm afraid of you? I'll just blast you with-" The boss started before he saw the look on Todoroki's face. It was one of pure fury that left him almost speechless and paralyzed as the youth glared intensely at him.

"What's wrong with you? What are-" The villain leader began but he never got to finish his sentence  
Quickly, Todoroki unleashed a strong but not too powerful version of his flashfreeze heatwave technique,. This sent the villain boss soaring across the street before he crashed on the road. The angry hero looked at his unconscious form with distaste while Hado and Eri approached.

"Todoroki...are you feeling alright?" UA's 3rd strongest student questioned, while number 1 hero's son exhaled and turned towards her.

"I'm fine. Sorry, I was just upset." He casually said, while Hado put Eri down and placed her hands on her shoulder.

"Eri, are you ok? Did you get hurt at all?" She asked with concern, while Eri shook her head.

"No. I was really scared at first, but I'm ok now, thanks to you and Mr. Todoroki." She answered, which made her caretaker form a look of relief, while Todoroki got closer.

"Thank goodness." Hado said. "I'm sorry. This was supposed to be a special day for you."

"No,it still was." Eri insisted. "Look, I still have the snowglobe. It didn't get broken."

Eri produced the globe to prove it, which made Hado smile and Todoroki look curious.

"And also, I met another hero today too.' Eri mentioned while looking directly at Shoto before she ran up towards him with a smile.

"Mr. Todoroki, thank you for saving me and helping me for the whole day!" Eri whole fully praised, which made Todoroki give her a small smile as he knelt to her level

"Your welcome." He responded. "I liked spending time with you too."

Hado looked on happily watching them bond.

Shortly afterwards the police had arrived at the situation to apprehend the criminals, but not before thanking the two UA students for their work. Due to the crime, Todoroki and Hado decided it would be better to take Eri back to UA. They then quickly returned to the front gate and were in front of the dorms.

"Shame we have to end early." Todoroki brought up.

"It really is." Hado agreed. "But too much excitement isn't good for Eri right now. At least we still had fun!"

"Yeah, I really did!" Eri cheerfully agreed. "Mr. Todoroki, next time, I want to make a snowman with my own hands. It'll be for you!"

"I'll look forward to that." The usually reserved student replied. "Hopefully it will be soon."

"Thanks so much for helping me Todoroki!" The joyful senior said with gratitude before she gave him a big hug, surprising him with how affectionate she was.

"You're...welcome." He said,feeling a little sheepish as the hug continued.

Hado then went to take Eri back to her room after the two of them waved towards Todoroki and started to head back. The ice and flame wielding teen watched them leave and his thoughts turned towards his day with Eri.

"A hero who puts others at ease... that's the one I want to be." He reaffirmed.


End file.
